Superman and The Super Soldier
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Lex, a trangenic who escaped back in 09' steals from Lex Luthor. After she is almost caught by Manticore Lex befriends Clark Kent, and together they save the town of smallvile while saving eachother and them selves. DA Smallvile Crossover.


Stealing From A Billionaire Isn't Always Great

The night was rainy and cold, but it didn't affect me from doing what I came here to do. The Safe code was easy to crack, doing a lot of research on my target, Lex Luthor it would be the best choice to use his brother, Julian's birth date. I had pulled out a couple hundred dollars in mixed bills, Only to hear the one and only Lex Luthor shout "What are you doing here" I got up not letting him see my face, I jumped over his desk and out the window, breaking the glass as I went down. It wasn't hard to land on my feet after jumping out a four story window, after all I am a Transgenic.

I blurred in the direction of the smallville inn, Making sure no one was following me. I went into my room locking the door, I opened my bag pouring the money on the bed. $428, I counted. I felt highly satisfied with myself. I know stealing isn't the greatest but hey Lex Luthor is No saint. I decided to go out and grab some coffee, Hey what can I say all these years in the outside world got me addicted to the stuff.

I hoped on my bike, and drove in the direction of the Talon. I walked in and order a French Vanilla coffee and sat down.

"Lex was robbed?" The girl at the counter asked, I couldn't help but to smile to myself.

"Yeah, not much was taken less than five hundred. But Chloe and I looked at the tape, you never once saw the person's face, who I assume to be a girl by her shape and size, but there is a tattoo on her neck, some kind of barcode"

" Shit!" I mumbled to myself, "my hair must have slipped to the side. Damn it, If Lydecker gets a hold of this I'm dead, or worse." I quickly got up and ran out the door, and hopped on my bike.

I was driving down the road, and when I was in a town or two over , a guy all of the sudden appeared in front of me.

"What the hell?" I said, getting off my bike ready for a fight.

"I saw you in the talon" he said.

"Great" I said, Creep I thought. "And your point is?"

"I want to know why, you stole from Lex Luthor" my eyes widened , did he hear me at the talon?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He walked closer to me, putting his hand under my hair and gently lifting it up. "Just like the one in security tape" He smiled.

"Clark Kent" He said holding out his hand.

"Lex" I said not shaking his hand.

"Who's Lydecker?"

"Were you listening to me, thinking out loud?" I asked starting to get pissed.

"Well, you were listening to me and Lana" He had me there, I was listening in on there conversation. "Now who is this Lydecker, that you are so afraid of"

"Let's just say he wants me to go back to my worst nightmare" I said getting back on my bike.

"X5-402, Thanks for leading us to you" Lydecker's voice echoed in my ears.

"Clark, Make yourself scarce" I said getting off my bike.

"Lydecker?" He asked, I nodded.

"Oh, no" Lydecker said " Your friend here, is going to stay. And watch the fall of an 09'er"

"Back off Jerk" I said "He has nothing to do with me or Manticore, I just met him"

"You ready to come home , 402 or shall I say Lex?"

"Bite Me, Lydecker." I hissed. "I'd rather die than go back there"

"Well, you know I wouldn't let any of my kids die"

"What about Eva? Huh? You killed her yourself, I remember her dead, shot by the gun in your hands for trying to save me and Max"

"That's diffrent."

"No it isn't" I said, Kick the soldiers behind me in the gut. Another soldier came at me, I hit his nose up with the heel of my palm feel satisfied when I heard it break.

I tried fighting them off, but there were to many of them. They tasered me, six tasers to the back and front. I was on the ground in minutes.

As I was coming to, I became aware of my surroundings, I was suprsed to see that I wasn't in an SUV on the way to good ol' Manticore, But in fact in side a barn.

"Where am I?" I asked myself aloud

"My barn" Clark's voice answered "Nice of you to wake up"

"How did I get here?"

"I took you here"

"How did we get away from Lydecker?"

"I knocked them out, brought you and your bike here"

"Oh...um thanks?" I half said half asked. "I have to explain don't I"

"It would be nice" Clark answered.

"UnFuckingBelivable" I mumbled to myself.


End file.
